


Behind Closed Doors

by Hiddendemon666



Series: Behind closed Doors [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If no one else was going to punish Loki, Thor would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Loki was panting hard, nearly crushed under the weight of his brother. “God…damn it….Thor…get off of me!” he hissed, struggling to rise, his arms pinned under his body. 

“I think not.” Thor commented, brushing Loki’s long black hair to one side, to expose the other’s neck. He leaned forward, his groin pushing against his brother’s ass, grinding the other into the floor as he began to softly suck. 

“Ghnn!” Loki let out a startled cry before renewing his struggles to hide a blush. “NOT. HERE!” He yelled into the floor, his face turning red as he felt his brother’s erection grinding between his cheeks. 

“Oh yes here. So all of Asgard knows your place…” Thor whispered, licking a long line up to Loki’s ear lobe, nibbling at the tender flesh. His hands moved and he allowed himself to rise a little so he could yank the frost giant’s shirt from his pants. 

Snarling furiously, Loki seized his opening and tried to pull away from Thor, getting a few frantic inches before Thor snagged his legs and pulled him back. 

“What’s the matter brother…unable to muster your tricks?” Thor breathed, flipping the other over so he could watch Loki’s face. 

Panting with effort, Loki was still struggling. His shirt had gotten worked up to his neck, and his thin, muscular chest was exposed, pink nipples erect, quivering with every breath he took. His jade green eyes nearly glowed with rage as Thor pinned him, this time their groins together. Of course, his hands were chained, locking his power once more as he pushed weakly against Thor’s broad chest in an effort to shove the other away. 

Thor felt his cock throb as he looked down at the wild mess under him. Loki was something else. Something untamed…and Thor would be the one to reign his younger brother in. “Father’s punishments have no effect on you.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss and suckle the other, pulling a nipple into his lips, speaking between bites. “So perhaps you’ll be more receptive…to mine.” 

Loki was shuddering, and he bit back a noise as Thor’s tongue tormented his body. He’d never lain with a woman, or taken a lover. He’d been no stranger to his own hand, but this was a different experience. He was unable to stop a cry as Thor bit down, causing his body to arch, slightly in pain. There was no denying his pleasure…it was throbbing. 

Pulling back for a moment, Thor smiled as he felt Loki’s arousal pulsing against his own. “That’s what I thought…” He whispered with a smirk. Easily, he jerked Loki’s coat farther apart, and he leaned forward, starting to bite and suck, leaving marks all along his brother’s neck line.

Panting weakly in his cell, Loki tried to curb the moans that fell from his lips. His face heated once more as he heard cat calls from his fellow prisoners. For now, his erection was hidden under Thor’s, and he fought to struggle. Without his magic…there was no way to hide…

Thor heard the calls, and it only made him smile more. With his free hand he reached down, sliding Loki’s belt off and tossing it to the side with a roar of approval from the other captives. 

Eyes widening, Loki finally realized that Thor was going to go all the way. “No no no…Thor please!” Loki whispered, his voice shaking, fear creeping into his words. For once, Loki was frightened. He’d lowered his voice so the others couldn’t hear, and he squirmed uncomfortably, gasping as Thor’s searching hand found his cock. “Please…brother…” 

The blond haired male paused for a moment, pulling back and looking down at the frost giant, who lay meekly below him, begging to be let go. Thor’s blue eyes turned to see every prisoner’s face as close as it could get to the glass, watching. Some were even unzipping their pants, eager to see some action. He chuckled. “Shy all of the sudden?” He asked, and flipped his younger sibling over, yanking his pants down. 

“No!” Loki let out, turning his head and closing his eye so he didn’t have to look at his fellow captives. He let out a weak noise as Thor once again gripped his cock, pumping. Thor had forced him up to his knees, his bound hands out in front of him. 

Thor leaned forward, breathing in Loki’s ear, squeezing. “How does it feel…to be milked like common cattle?” He whispered, making his strokes faster as pre cum seeped onto his fingers. 

“I…will…kill you for this!” Loki yelled, his voice nearly cracking as Thor’s finger found his slit. His hips bucked and he fought off another cry, his face buried against his arm. He was biting the fabric of his sleeve as he cursed Thor for this pleasure. 

“Oh I think not.” Thor breathed, yanking the other’s heavy coat down farther so he could attack Loki’s shoulder blades with his tongue and lips. He felt Loki shudder and weaken under him, and it urged him on farther. With ease, the taller male took his other hand and eagerly pushed it against Loki’s entrance without warning. 

The frost giant let out a yelp and a cry, renewing his struggles to get free. “Ghn?” He managed to look back at his brother, panting as Thor’s finger dove inside. “You don’t mean….to enter me?” He nearly choked out in disbelief. 

Thor’s only answer was to slide a second finger inside, causing Loki to jerk. Thor leaned back, content to watch as Loki struggled with pleasure and the feeling of something new. Although it was supposed to be a punishment…Thor didn’t want to hurt the other. He took his time, stretching the other, watching Loki bite his lip and let out muffled moans of protest, his hips shaking. Pre cum had nearly drenched Thor’s fingers, and he smiled. “Afraid to cum in front of your audience?” He teased.

“L-let me go!” Loki begged as Thor’s fingers found his prostate. He let out a weak scream, panting. “No….nooo…nnnnhhhggn!” His fingers dug against the floor as he fought the wave of pleasure, hiding his face against his arm, away from the people watching as his cum coated Thor’s fingers. “Ahn…ahhhhnnn…” He nearly whimpered, shivering in afterglow with rage and bliss. 

For a moment, there was no one else. It was just Thor and Loki, and the blond shuddered as he watched his sibling tremble with pleasure. He pulled his fingers away, and he gently flipped his brother over, staring at the other’s frame. Loki’s pale and perfect body was framed by the thick coat, his hands bound and resting above his head. The others soft dark hair hiding his face as Loki hid against his arm. 

Weakly, Loki pulled his arms down, hiding his groin, catching his breath, his face hot. He was lying in his own seed…it was all over Thor’s fingers…

“Show me your face…” Thor whispered, suddenly soft as his clean hand reached up, brushing the other’s hair to the side, gently grabbing Loki’s chin, turning him. 

Burning green eyes found blue ones as Loki was forced to look up. He was shuddering, and some of his rage had been washed away by pleasure, and he found he could not meet the other’s eyes. Loki was awash with confusion and humiliation. He panted softly, staring at the wall, his cheeks pink. 

Thor could wait no longer. Loki was a virgin…his virgin. Something possessive had taken over him, and he glared over at the prisoner’s jerking off to the sight. “This…is mine…” Thor growled, and he leaned down, sucking at Loki’s collar bone and neck, making his marks bigger as his hand pulled down his zipper, freeing his erection. He would have his brother, even if it was in the name of punishment. 

At the sound of the zipper, Loki’s attention was jerked back to Thor, and his eyes were drawn to the area in question. “T-Thor…d-don’t…” Loki begged, his hands pushing against Thor’s chest desperately as he saw the other’s throbbing erection. “N-no…” 

There was no way Thor could hold back. He eagerly grabbed is brother’s thin legs, putting them over his own hips, lining his dripping erection against Loki’s hole, shivering in anticipation. 

Unable to look away, Loki’s gaze was frozen on Thor’s cock, horrified and amazed. “You can’t…you can’t possibly…” He whispered.   
For an answer, Thor grunted, and pushed himself inside, lost in bliss as his brother’s virgin walls closed in around his cock, pulling him inside. He went slowly, letting Loki’s entrance adjust to his girth as he moaned. He worked himself inside, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed, and then he looked down. 

“Ghh….ghhhnn!” Loki’s hands pushed harder against Thor’s chest as the other filled him. “I-It’s too b-big!” He cried out, begging. His head went back as Thor finally got all the way in, and he panted, his hips straining to get used to the other’s large cock. “E…enough…” He begged. 

However, once inside, there was no way Thor was stopping. He gave Loki a grunt in response, and started to pull back out, fighting to not hurt the other, but nearly unable to control his passion. “I suggest…you stop pushing….against my chest…and hold on.” Thor grunted as he worked inside and out, rolling his hips so he could thrust himself in deeper. 

Unable to stop the cries falling from his lips, Loki’s eyes found the ceiling as Thor rocked his body, driving his hips against the cell floor. “Uh…ah…ahh..ghn…hnn…” Little gaps were torn from his throat each time Thor thrusted inside of him, their hips meeting. Weakly, Loki refused Thor’s suggestion, and instead, raked his nails down Thor’s chest, leaving harsh red marks against smooth muscle. 

For the blond haired male, it only made him more excited. Thor groaned, and let himself start really thrusting, his free hand going down and pinching a nipple. When he got bored of that, his hand wandered down, and started to pump his brother in time to his thrusts.

“Gh…god….damn…it…” Loki let out, shivering as his body got used to the other. He fought not to rock his hips as Thor’s fingers and cock worked him. He shuddered, his head turning, his black hair fanning out behind him. His body rocked against Thor’s until his brother pushed him over again. His fists clenched and he grit his teeth as cum coated his stomach, his entire body clenching in orgasm. “NNGHHHN!” 

The new king of Asgard moaned, burring himself inside of the other as he too, found release. He shuddered, inside of the other all the way to the root. He panted softly, looking down at the other. 

“You don’t need father’s love……because you have mine.” Thor whispered quietly, brushing Loki’s hair back behind his ear, trying to get his brother to look at him, overcome with emotion for a moment. 

“…..get out.” Loki whispered, his throat tight. He ignored the other, unable to sit up until Thor pulled out. 

For a moment, Thor didn’t move. After almost a minute, he slowly pulled back and put the other’s legs down. 

As soon as Thor was off of him, Loki turned on his side, wrenching his coat over himself, to hide his body. He had no sink in this place. He was allowed a shower once a day, and it wouldn’t be until the evening. He scowled, staring at the wall and not speaking, fuming. He was wrapped up in his coat because he didn’t want people watching him as he tried to get dressed with dignity. 

“Loki…” Thor commented, leaning down to touch the other’s shoulder. 

“GET OUT!” Loki screamed, snarling and banging his cuffs against the floor in rage. 

Easing back, Thor stood up and sighed gently. Perhaps he had been too forward…he headed towards the door without another word, looking over his shoulder. 

His brother was huddled in a corner against the wall, his coat hiding his body…but Thor could see the other shaking. He knew his brother had to be punished…but it was hard to see his little brother hurting like this. His foolish, ambitious brother…

Ignoring the calls of the prisoners, Thor walked over, and scooped Loki up into his arms. 

Flashing jade green eyes found Thor, and Loki screamed wordlessly in rage, bringing his bound hands up to smash Thor in the chin as hard as he could. 

“Be still.” Thor growled as he spat out blood, his grip on the other tightening. “Or I will leave you in a cell with some of your fans.”   
Loki snarled, forced to cooperate because he believed his brother’s threat. Angrily, he cursed and spat at his brother, getting away with any insult he could as Thor started to carry him out. “I can walk you hammer wielding oaf!” He seethed, jerking his remaining clothing over himself to hide his body as cat calls and hoots followed them down the hallway. 

“Oh? Without your pants on? Be my guest.” Thor growled back, regretting his decision almost instantly as he walked out of the cell with the frost giant. 

Snarling, Loki was still, hissing at the other prisoners until they got to the stairs. As Thor carried him farther, he began to quiet. “I hate you.” He whispered quietly, closing his eyes. 

As the other calmed down, Thor relaxed and carried the other to his bedroom, putting the other in the bathroom to get clean. “I am aware.” He said gently, and closed the door so his brother could have some privacy…and to make sure the other didn’t escape. What had he done…perhaps was not his best idea…but he couldn’t just leave his brother down there. 

The water in the bathroom turned on, and Thor put his head in his hands. This was going to be a huge mistake…

**Author's Note:**

> This will turn into a small series. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr with the same name. I do commissions!


End file.
